The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
One use for disposable utensils is inclusion with a foodstuff container to enable convenient consumption of the foodstuff. Disposable utensils include plastic spoons or forks that are co-packaged with the container. Providing suitable packaging that ensures availability and cleanliness of the utensil are chronic challenges for co-packaged disposable utensils.
When implemented as a commodity product for disposable consumption of foodstuff, price is a primary consideration (along with satisfaction of other goals of meeting various standards for waste (e.g., compostability) and consumer's other use and environmental concerns).
The annual market size of disposable utensils is in the billions of units, and any reduction in cost is significantly magnified by that volume. There is always a trade-off in cost reduction to maintain usability. For consumers, usability includes mouth feel and whether the constructed utensil is able to operate for the intended purpose. For example, certain types of foodstuff are better suited to one type of constructed utensil than another. Even when the class of constructed utensil is correct, the appropriateness of the constructed utensil is further gauged as to whether it may be predictably constructed into the desired utensil.
A particular type of container is a parfait cup. A current solution for a parfait cup includes three independent parts: a clear cold cup, a parfait insert, and a lid. The clear cold cup is generally a transparent cup that holds about 9 ounces and is partially filled with desired ingredients (for example fruit and yogurt). The parfait insert is a tray that holds dry ingredients to be mixed with the desired ingredients by the consumer. For example, it may include granola or the like to complement the ingredients in the clear cold cup. The parfait insert holds less volume (e.g., 2 ounces) and is designed to fit within a top opening of the clear cold cup and to be supported there so it is available to be removed by the consumer so the complementary ingredients may be poured into the clear cold cup and mixed. The parfait insert may have an upper rim that suspends the tray at the opening of the clear cold cup. The lid, independent from the other components, covers and seals the parfait cup by engaging the clear cold cup and simultaneously holding the parfait insert in place.
A disadvantage to this solution is that there is no easy way to provide the consumer with a utensil for ready enjoyment of the foodstuff. U.S. Pat. No. 8,210,381 to EcoTensil, Inc. describes various configurations of spoon lid solutions that may be used successfully to provide the consumer with a simple and convenient folding eating utensil. (U.S. Pat. No. 8,210,381 is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes.) For example a spoon lid may be provided within the parfait insert prior to the lid being added and closing the clear cup opening.
For some manufacturers of packaging solutions, the existing solutions may not be an optimal solution as it introduces a fourth manufacturing step and/or component to the existing processes and components (the 3 conventional parfait elements and the added spoon lid/utensil).
There is also a class of container that includes a double-wall construction. This class of container is sometimes used for hot foods. An example of such a container is an oatmeal container in which the double wall construction is provided to aid in cooking and venting of steam (for example, the lid is manufactured with a double wall construction).
What is needed is a system and method for improving constructible utensil options to address the various deficiencies, particularly in certain circumstances and contexts including improving co-packaging of a disposable utensil with a foodstuff container and providing an on-package constructible utensil solution for a multi-part foodstuff container, such as a parfait container including an independent parfait tray.